The present invention relates generally to football down markers. Football down markers are used in football games to signal to the players and fans the current “down” number; e.g., 1st, 2nd, 3rd or 4th down. The down marker is generally positioned on the sideline to both mark the line of scrimmage and to indicate the current down. Typically, a display panel is included near the top of the down marker that displays the current down number in a forward direction toward the field, and also in a reverse direction toward spectators in a stadium or on the sidelines of the field. Most conventional down markers include panels that indicate the current down, and the down information is changed by mechanically exposing one panel while mechanically concealing the previously exposed panel.
While such markers have found widespread acceptance, oftentimes spectators, especially those seated far from the down marker, can have a difficult time ascertaining which down number is being displayed by the down marker, particularly when the field being used has poor lighting conditions. Players or officials far removed from the line of scrimmage can at times also have difficulty determining the current down. This difficulty can cause confusion and/or misunderstanding both on and off the field of play.
To improve the collective understanding of down information for games on a field that has a scoreboard, the down information is often re-displayed on the scoreboard for fans and players to see. However, on occasions the down number displayed by the sideline official will differ from the number displayed on the scoreboard. This situation can confuse players, coaches, and fans, thus resulting in a delay of the game until the scoreboard and down marker can be reconciled.